The Best Way to Spend a Saturday
by Signed-Edward Elric
Summary: Thinking back, it was insane that he had been sitting there for three hours listening to an argument." Edward and Winry fight over names, and Al sits all Saturday. AU since Al has a human body. First fic, bad summary. If you read, please review!


Ok, so, here's my first fanfic! Yeah.. what am I supposed to say here... I'm at a loss. Well. I guess you could just read it. Oh, wait, do I have to do a disclaimer? Hold on then...

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Fullmetal Alchemist. I wish I did. Really badly. Do you know how rich I would be then? I could finally afford that DVD player, and other things too, like actual DVDs to watch... But yeah, the only thing I own is the idea for the story, which is ****of my mind.**

Alright, finished with that. If you read, please review, even if it sucked and you just wanna say, "Omigad!! Typo!". I would love to know that someone wasted at least a minute of their lives on this. Because that's what being an author is all about, wasting the time of others. (Life's lesson numero uno!)

* * *

"Trisha."

"Sara."

"Trisha!"

"Sara!"

"EDWARD!"

"WINRY!"

Alphonse sighed. They had been going on like this for hours. It wasn't really interesting anymore, this whole name debate. After hearing the same two names shouted for three hours, he was truthfully getting tired of both of them. What he really didn't understand was why this conversation was happening in the first place. Honestly, Winry was only three months pregnant. They still had at least five months left to decide (assuming that everything went well during the pregnancy).

"Ed, if you would just listen to me sometimes, I'm trying to tell you…"

"…never let me finish anything I say, Winry, let me talk sometime before we're old!"

This was getting ridiculous. Why was this making them so angry? Hadn't they ever heard of compromise? If they couldn't decide on one name, they'd have to choose some other name. The obvious thing to do.

So, Alphonse decided to ask Ed and Winry if they had considered a third name. To which they responded…

"PLEASE BE QUIET AL, WE ARE HAVING A DISCUSSION!!"

Well fine! Al hadn't wanted to help all that much anyway. They could go on and fight until the end of the century, he didn't care! Not at all…not a bit, especially since… WERE THEY EVER GOING TO STOP YELLING?

Alphonse sighed.

If they couldn't even get through this without fighting, they weren't going to last long. Al could see that clearly. They were both too hot-headed and stubborn, and neither would take no for an answer. Which resulted in hour long fights about baby names…

Al was really getting tired of listening to this. In fact, he didn't _have_ to listen to this. They could work out their problems on their own. It's not like _he_ was the one who had gotten married. Thinking back, it was insane that he had been sitting there for three hours listening to an argument. So it was settled! He would just leave, and go…go….do nothing. He had nothing else to do. It was Saturday. There was nothing for him to do. He had wanted to ask Ed and Winry if they would go out with him, so that he could treat them to dinner. He had the money, and he'd wanted to get out of the house.

Obviously, now there would be no going out. Only fighting for… four hours, 13 minutes in counting. How much more could he possibly take? That was it! He would go and find a second job if he had to, he was leaving, _now_!

Alphonse got up from his chair…

"Please, Winry, wait, listen!"

"Ed, I'm tired of yelling and you aren't listening to me! You aren't the only one with opinions you know!"

…and sat right back down again.

Well, now he couldn't leave. Edward and Winry were in the middle of a real fight now, he could tell. Winry was going to start crying, and Ed was going to shut himself up for the rest of the week. And as little brother (even if he _was_ taller), it was his responsibility to make sure that Edward didn't screw up his marriage. So he tried to say something.

He _tried_.

But they were yelling too loudly now, and Winry _was_ crying. Loudly.

And that was the last straw. Winry and Edward were two unbearable people. Al had decided that. This was the most ridiculous thing to fight about in the world. There wasn't a couple on Earth that fought about stupider things than Ed and Winry. So Al did the only thing that he could think of to express his anger.

He stood up and yelled.

"WHAT ARE YOU SHOUTING FOR? THIS IS SO STUPID! THEY ARE JUST BABY NAMES! CHOOSE ONE OR FIND ANOTHER NAME! OR, HERE'S AN IDEA… USE ONE NAME AS A FIRST NAME, AND ONE AS A MIDDLE NAME!!"

"…middle name?"

"YES! MIDDLE NAME!"

"Hmmm, that's a great idea Al, thanks! You were always good at coming up with ideas."

"Yeah, thanks Al. Edward never would've come up with that idea…"

"Although you didn't have to yell…"

Now, Al could rest, despite that yelling comment. (They yelled more in one hour than he had probably yelled in his life.) He had solved the problem, ended the quarrel, saved the day (at least in his mind he had). There was nothing that they could fight about now…

"So, we should name her 'Sara Trisha', you know, your mother's name first…"

"No, no, 'Trisha Sara', your mother first, Edward."

"Winry, your mother died first, so her name comes first, in her memory…"

"Ed, you were closer to your mother, and her name is coming first, and that's that…"

"Winry, stop disagreeing with me for once and we can get something done, like Al said…"

"…don't start this again, we just finished that conversation, and Al said…"

Alphonse sat back down. This was never going to end. Ever. He had now accepted that as a fact of life. Ed and Winry were now stubborn, stupid, _and_ indecisive. Adding another item onto his list of complaints about his family, along with the lack of cats and things to do on Saturday. He could write a whole book of complaints.

Well, he was going to suck it up and tough it out with them, until they were finished. Still, it was going to be a long time until they finished…maybe he would start that book.

Resting his cheek on his palm, Al mumbled, "Hmph…you're worrying so much about girl names…you might be having a boy."

"A…boy?"

Al hadn't expected that they would hear him. He hadn't really meant for them to, because now…

"Winry, I'll tell you right now, we'll name him after your father because there's no way in this lifetime that I'm ever naming a kid after my old man. Ever!"

"But Ed, didn't you become closer to your father before he died? He was a nice man."

"No, Winry."

"Edward…"

"Winry…"

Alphonse only sighed again. If he ever decided to write that book, it would sell millions.

* * *

Alright, so there it was. Did you like it? Tell me! Did you hate it? Tell me. Advice? You guessed it... tell me! Come on, if you just scrolled down to the bottom of the page and you're reading this first, tell me.

Alright bye!

Signed-Rachel (Impersonating Edward Elric)

**Notice: I edited this becasue I saw a typo and I'm kinda OCD like that, and also becasue I realized that Winry's mother's name is Sara, minus the 'h' at the end. My bad, but at least I noticed!**


End file.
